The Lost Sister
by LoyalRoyal
Summary: A girl who lost her family is kidnapped and taken to a research center there is only one way to escape trust her kidnapper
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Chapter of The Lost Sister, I hope you like it. English isn't my first language so please correct me if I make a mistake. Enjoy! This is the edited version, I wasn't truly happy with the first draft. I think this one is better, Let me know what you think.**

**disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries all characters belong to the CW, except my own creation (I will keep her anonymous for a while)**

* * *

I was walking through a dark alley, the smell of thrash was everywhere and rats were running around.

When suddenly, I heard a loud noise behind me; I turned around 'whose there' I said with a shaking voice. But then saw that it was just a thrash can that had been knocked over, probably because of the wind.

I walked further when I was at the middle of the alley the light from the streets became to fade away I picked up my pace and grabbed my phone to turn on my flashlight, I felt wind blowing behind me like someone ran past me and turned around with my phone in my hand holding it in front of me.

'If this is a sick joke, you can stop it's not funny' I said still holding my phone straightforward.

I lowered my phone and walked further when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, I screamed and but they were already muffled by a hand clasping around my mouth.

'shhhhh' a voice said; female to my surprise 'we don't want other people to get hurt, now do we?' she whispered in my ear.

I shivered and before I could possibly do anything I felt a sting in my left arm, I looked and saw a syringe she pushed the plunger, my phone fell on the ground and everything went black.

I woke up nauseous, my head was throbbing and when I tried to open my eyes I couldn't see anything because darks spots blurred my vision.

After a few minutes I tried again and slowly opened my eyes to see my surroundings. I was lying in a chair and it was pushed back so I would lie comfortable – it wasn't, trust me – I opened my eyes further, I was on a plane – how do I know? – There were rows of chairs with all passengers not knowing I was being kidnapped, built in television screens that were playing a romantic comedy.

I felt something tickle my nose and touched it to see what it was: tubes were inserted into my nostrils they were tucked behind my ears and bound together under my chin.

I wanted to sit straight, but before I could do anything I froze by the sound of my kidnappers voice:'could you please get some more sedative for my niece, she's starting to wake up and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable for the rest of the flight?' apparently she was talking to a flight attendant.

'Thank you' she said and the flight attendant asked if she needed any help at the time when we were going to land. She said it was all settled and the flight attendant left. I felt a sting and drifted of into overwhelming darkness.

When the plane hit the ground, I woke up again with the powerful feeling that I might throw up.

I pretended to be asleep and overheard a conversation that I shouldn't have heard: 'Yes, she's still asleep and I wait until the last passengers are gone then I'll carry her out of the plane and take the next one to New York' … she was listening to the person on the phone, nodding and groaning

'yes, I implanted the chip we can track her everywhere there's no way she can escape' … 'We'll be on time before I get the information what to do with here' … 'I'll see you in a few hours Rebekah, bye' and with that she put her phone away mumbled something, disconnected me from my cannula, picked me up from the chair.

I rested my head against her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her neck for support. 'You're a tough one, aren't you?' she said soft, I moaned and she walked away. Once outside of the plane she put me in a wheelchair and pushed me forward.

Still not knowing what my kidnapper looked like I decided it was the time to know who she was. I waited for the right moment, when she stopped to check on something I slipped out of the chair and fell on the ground.

I opened my eyes and stared in those of my kidnapper hers were warm chocolate brown but the weren't warm at all there expression cold and as I looked further she had the same hair color as mine; dark brown with golden brown highlights and her other features were even more spectacular.

'Who are you, what are you doing to me?' I moaned still high of all the sedative she gave me.

'Oh sweetie, just relax you will know soon' she said with a cold voice that made me shiver. She stroked my cheek with the back of her hand, picked me up from the ground and placed me back in the wheelchair.

People were gathering around, looking at me, asking her what was 'wrong' with me. She used a lame excuse telling them I got out of the hospital and was allowed to go home.

They wished me the best and we moved to the next gate and boarded the plane within an hour, when we were about to take of she connected me to a new cannula and pushed another sedative.

She stroked my cheek again, all part of a stupid act I thought but somewhere in the back of my mind she looked very familiar. I made myself comfortable and fell asleep still not knowing what was about to happen to me.

When I woke up for the third time. We were no longer at the airport, this time we were on the road. Somewhere in downtown Manhattan, according to the Broadway adds hanging everywhere.

I was lying on the couch in the back of the car, I pushed myself up looking forward, meeting those cold eyes again that made me shiver.

'you're awake' she said with the same coldness in her voice as a few hours ago at the airport. 'What are you going to do to me, where are you taking me?' I asked 'I told you earlier you will know soon, so please shut up or I will put you under again' she said 'understood?' she asked 'understood' I said and rested my head against the window and stared at all the people outside.

At least they are free and not being sedated all the time when they wake up. We drove for another fifteen minutes before we reached our destination an abandoned neighborhood.

We entered the garage of what looked like an abandoned building. She stepped out of the car and opened the door so she could pick me up, instead I pushed her away and started running to the garage door, dark spots blurring my vision, my legs numb, I stumbled and fell hitting my head on the concrete floor.

Before I knew it, she was hanging over me worry and panic in her cold eyes. She picked me up 'we've to check up on you' she mumbled with al little compassion in her voice. She put me in the wheelchair. I tried to push her away but she pushed me down. 'Let go of me!' I said 'Shut up!' she snapped and her expression went cold again. She pushed me through the double doors into the building.

From the outside the building looked just like an old abandoned rat hole, but from the inside everything was white and sterile.

My head was throbbing and I trailed my hands down to the place were my head hit the floor. My hair was sticking to my head on the place were I hit it; I touched it and looked at my hand. It was covered with blood, lots of it.

I gasped 'afraid of blood I suppose' she said 'don't worry I will look at it in a minute'. We reached the end of the hallway and turned left, she opened a door at the right and wheeled me in.

The room consisted of white cabinets and a metal table. She placed me on the table and walked over to the cabinets and started searching for things. My hands were shaking, but I squeezed them into fists to keep them steady.

She walked over to me. Sitting next to me, she placed a tray with medical equipment on the table next to me. She was putting on gloves and rearranged the equipment.

When she reached out to me, I flinched 'relax, it won't hurt if you lay still' she said with a soothing voice 'now let me look' she pulled my hair to the side and examined my head carefully. 'A couple of stitches and you will be fine' she grabbed an antiseptic from the table and started cleaning my wound, I gritted my teeth.

After everything was clean I felt a little pinch and moved my head. She looked at me 'don't move, it's just to numb it up' she said and continued pushing the plunger, after a few minutes she started sewing 'how long has it been?' I asked 'a day or so' she said keeping her focus on the stitches.

'what are you going to do to me, are we staying here?' I asked for the third time 'have a little patience you will know soon and no, just passing through' she cut the thread, laid the equipment down and ripped her gloves off. 'All done' she whispered, I shivered.

She picked me up and set me in the chair 'I'll wash your hair and after that you can go to bed' she said pushing the chair forward. She opened a door at the left and we went in; it was a small bathroom with a few cabinets and a shower.

After she washed my hair, I put on some pajamas and she wheeled me out of the room, we turned left, right, left, left, right she opened another door. It was a room with a bed and that was all I needed; she laid me in bed and walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind her. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: that's the first chapter, please ****don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimmed voices in the hallway woke me I slowly opened my eyes.

Two women were standing in front of the door starring through the window.

I listened to their conversation: 'She is perfect, great work' the women said 'Thanks' my kidnapper said turning away from the women 'age, height, weight. Just perfect' the women muttered still starring at me.

'So, what's the next step?' my kidnapper asked 'in two days you will take here to our research center, but before you leave we will perform some basic tests on her.' The other women said 'alright, I'll do the tests tomorrow and we will have the results the day after tomorrow'.

'If you don't mind Katherine, I would like to perform them on her' the women said 'sure, no problem' said Katherine. 'See you tomorrow, Katherine' 'same to you, Rebekah' and they walked away.

I lifted from the bed walking towards the door, my knees wobbly I looked through the window: the hallway was empty.

I clasped my hand around the doorknob and juggled it; no movement 'Damn it!' I hollered, it was still locked there was no way I was able to get out. I shuffled back to the bed and buried myself in my pillow.

I was shaking, what kind of tests? Will it hurt? My mind started playing with me, giving me hallucinations of me being strapped down on that metal table.

My stomach twisted, I hung over the bed and puked, when I was finished I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled over to the door slamming it as I moaned 'help, please help!'

I heard footsteps entering the hallway and I slammed the door once more screaming 'HELP!' slipping down the wall.

The door opened and Katherine walked in looking down at me 'what's all the screaming for?' she asked annoyed.

I slowly pointed toward the bed, waiting for her to snap at me. 'Sweetheart, that wasn't the deal.' She said dryly 'let's get you cleaned up'. She helped me stand up and guided me through the hallway.

She opened a door and led me in. It was a bathroom with a shower, a closet, a couch and a few cabinets with a sink. She helped me strip off my clothes and guided me into the shower. The hot water spilt over me and my shoulders relaxed.

I brushed my fingers through my hair but flinched when I touched my stitches, I should have known. 'Careful, or I will have to sew you up again' Katherine said amused.

'Oh, shut up' I snapped. 'Watch it girl! I am the one in charge, you better listen or their will be consequences.' She said angry.

I didn't respond to her instead I just let the water run down and I tried to relax. When I stepped out of the shower, she handed me a towel.

When I reached out for it, dark spots appeared in front of me I grabbed the towel and tripped, falling to the ground hitting my head on the sink on the way down.

I heard Katherine screaming for help before I slipped away in the welcoming darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a killer of a headache; I looked up and realized that I was in the same room where Katherine stitched me up.

Katherine was standing next to me, pressing some buttons on a machine. 'What happened?' I moaned 'you passed out in the bathroom hitting your head on the sink, your sutures broke and you might have a concussion' she said flatly 'by the way, I stitch you up again and you have to stay here all night and I have to wake you every hour because of your 'concussion'.'

I groaned pressing the palms of my hands against my forehead, but winced when I felt something tear in my hand.

I looked at it and saw a tube inserted in my hand 'What's this shit?' I asked trying to pull it out, but Katherine already placed her hands on mine and pushed them on the table 'This 'shit' is just an IV, so we can give you fluids, painkillers and antibiotics.' She said and released me from her grip.

She walked back to the machine grabbed something from behind it and walked back to me. 'Electrodes to measure your brain activity, if something happens we'll know and act immediately' she placed them on the side of my head walked, back to the machine, connected the wires with it, pushed one last button, walked over to the other side of the room and dimmed the lights.

I just starred at the ceiling listening to the beeping sound of the machine. 'I'm cold' I said blank 'I'll get some more blankets' Katherine said and she walked out of the room.

I sat straight up, ripped the electrodes off my head and tip toed to the door.

I slowly opened the door looking left, right and left again. There was no one, I took a leap of faith and spurted away.

'Sophie!' I froze 'get you ass back over here before I drag you.' Katherine scolded.

I shuffled back to the room, Katherine following me and lied down on the table. Katherine covered me with the blanket and put the electrodes back on my head.

'Now try to get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day and…' '…yeah I know I heard you talk, big day. Some basic test and after you have the results they'll send us of to a research center' I interrupted her.

'could you at least let me finish' Katherine said annoyed 'Guess what I really don't care' I spat 'If you don't care, you'll have nothing to be afraid of.' she said cold and turned of the lights.

**A/N: I am sorry guys, it's short next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to follow, favorite, review :) See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't sleep that night, probably because I was to scared about what was going to happen to me or that Katherine kept moving around in the room and checking up on me every ten minutes – I counted – So when the clock hit 9 AM I was relieved she left and happy to see that a plate of food was being brought in.

At 10 o'clock I was still sleepy and started to drowse when the door opened and a women with blond hair and a lab coat walked in. 'Rebekah, I suppose?' I yawned 'how do you know?' she asked.

Walking over to the cabinets, pulling out some gloves and medical equipment 'Just a guess' I said shyly 'I will perform some tests on you today, so sit back and relax' she said still turned around.

This was my only chance; I jumped of the table ripping my IV out in the process and started to run, I heard metal clattering behind me but ran further. I heard footsteps behind me but kept going, there was no way I would let this chance walk away from me.

I was exhausted, this place was like a maze! The sound of footsteps came closer and I heard shouts from behind 'lock section 27Q,R,S and send a group of armed guards down to the fences.

I took a deep breath and spurted down the stairwell running down as fast as my legs would allow it. When I finally found the exit and reached for the doorknob, I felt someone grab me from behind dragging me away from the door.

'NO!' I screamed still grasping at the door. 'Did you really think you could escape from me, Sophie?' Katherine said. I started crying, kicking her with my feet without any succes she tightened her grip on me 'please don't hurt me, please' I sobbed 'oh sweetie, I wont hurt you, but Rebekah will' she said coldly.

I started screaming, she dropped me and I fell to the ground. I clasped my hands around her leg, begging her not to take me back. She didn't listen instead she held a syringe in her hand, I sobbed even harder. 'We can do this the easy way or the hard way; the easy way: you will simply just obey and go back to Rebekah or we do it the hard way and I will sedate you and Rebekah will have full access to your body' she said grinning, still holding the syringe.

I shivered, she had me were she wanted me to be. I was totally dependent of her and I hated it!' 'The easy way' I whispered slowly tears streaming down my face.

I was stuck to the ground, every inch of my body telling me not to move, starring at the ground, tears falling on the floor. I heard Katherine sigh and felt her grab my shirt, dragging me through the hallway.

I was still sobbing and when she told me to shut up it only got worse. She released me and picked me up instead. I buried my head in her shoulder and continued crying while she carried me through the hallway, when we entered the door I started pleading again: 'please don't, please I'm to tired' I said desperately 'I don't have a choice, they have my sister and I will do anything to keep her safe' she whispered placing me on the table and started walking over to the wall standing in the corner.

Rebekah was now standing next to me with a clipboard in her hand 'First some questions' she said 'your name is Sophie Gilbert and you were born on April 9th 1998, correct?' she asked 'yes' I whispered 'your parents died on August 12th 2007, when you were 9 years old.' She continued 'Yes' I said blinking trying to keep the tears from falling.

'You have a sister Elena who was 16 when your parents died?' 'Had' I said correcting her 'had a sister, she left the same day leaving me to rot on the streets she means nothing to me anymore.' I said angry. I looked at Katherine she was starring at the ground.

'Then you lived with your aunt Jenna until she died in 2010 and lived with her boyfriend Alaric until his death in 2011, correct?' 'Correct' I said gritting my teeth 'and since then you've lived on the streets?' 'Sums it up pretty nice doc' I said flatly, still staring at Katherine who was now staring at her shoes;

the same moment Rebekah's phone rang and she picked it up: 'what do you want; I'm in the middle of an examination… I don't have time for a meeting I'm busy. Is Nik there?... All right I'll be there in 15 minutes' she hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket. 'Katherine, please take over I have a meeting that was scheduled without me knowing.' She said hastily 'no problem' Katherine said and Rebekah walked out of the door slamming it behind her.

* * *

I was back in my room. After Rebekah left, Katherine measured my blood pressure, listened to my heart and took some blood.

She then escorted me to my room, I was lying in bed questions entering my head: Rebekah knowing everything about me, my parents, even Elena of all people and they knew about her. Katherine's reason for kidnapping me was Chrystal clear, when she lets me in there's a little bit of compassion, but as soon as she realizes it she turns cold again. But why the compassion, do I remind her of her sister?

I had enough of this I was bored and hungry; I walked over to the door and slammed it and heard someone walking towards it.

It was Katherine, she opened the door 'What!' she hissed 'I'm bored and hungry' I said, she sighed 'I'll get you something' she closed the door and walked away.

A few minutes later she returned with a Peanut butter &amp; Jelly sandwich – my favorite - and a deck of cards, I was sitting against my bed she kneeled next to me and placed the plate on my lap 'What are we playing?' I asked after I took a bite 'black jack' she answered while shaking the cards, she handed me two cards 'you have to get a total of 21 with the cards' she said 'I know I played it with my parents.'

I looked at my cards I had a seven and a nine a total of sixteen 'another one' she handed me the card a two, eighteen in total 'another one' I said 'you sure?' she said 'hand me the damn card Katherine' I said smirking, she handed me the card a three.

'Black Jack' I shouted she grabbed my cards looking at them 'unbelievable' she mumbled 'another round' I said grinning and so we played the whole afternoon and evening. When it was almost midnight I started to drowse, she picked me up and laid me in bed. She stroked my cheek again and walked out of the room. Leaving me with the feeling that I was home again.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 3 I hope you liked liked it :)** **don't forget to review, like and favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected, only a month in school and they are already trying to kill me! So here it is chapter 4 enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Katherine came in waking me 'your test results were all okay, we are leaving in an hour.' She said leaving a pile of fresh clothes behind when she walked out of the room.

I changed and tried to relax but that was impossible since my whole body was shaking with anxiety. What are they going to do to me? Am I being sedated again?

I curled myself into a ball trying to suppress the shaking. I lay on the bed for a while, the shakes had stopped and I felt my eyes getting heavier.

I started to drowse when the door opened again and I heard Katherine walk in saying: 'Sophie, we're going' I started shaking again. Katherine walked over to me holding me tight, looking me in the eyes. 'Sophie, lets go!'

My heart started pounding in my chest, my breathing started to increase rapidly and my vision went black. I started to gag hearing Katherine scream 'I need 10mg of lorazepam right now, she's losing it!' I could feel Katherine pressing me down on the bed.

'Sophie breath, you're going to be fine, please breath!' I felt a sting and a few minutes later my vision returned and I saw Katherine had inserted a cannula that made me able to breath normal again.

She measured my blood pressure and listened to my heart. 'Your blood pressure is okay, but your heart is still pounding. She said hanging the stethoscope around her neck 'what happened?' I said trying to stay calm 'you had a panic attack ' Katherine said calm I gasped, unable to breath again.

'It's okay, focus on your breathing; inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale' she said holding my hands. I followed her example and focused, a few minutes later she listened to my heart again. 'It's slowing down' she said with a little smile on her lips.

I was about to step out of bed when Katherine pushed me back telling me that there was no way I was allowed to walk after what happened.

She walked out of the room and a few minutes later she came back with a wheelchair. 'Seriously?' I said raising my eyebrows 'seriously' she said tapping the chair.

She lifted me up from the bed and placed me in the chair rolling me through the hallways. We entered the garage again 'where are we going?' but before I even got an answer I felt a sting and looked up at Katherine who was pushing the plunger with the same coldness in her eyes as the day at the airport.

'You know exactly were' she said while I was fading into darkness.

* * *

I sat at the dinning room table. Dad and Elena sitting at the table while mom walked in with a pile of peanut butter &amp; jelly sandwiches placing it in front of me.

'You must be hungry' she said kissing me on the top of my head 'thanks mommy' I said taking a bite, she walked over to a closet.

Pulling out a deck of cards 'do you want to play black jack?' she asked 'Yes!' I shrieked she sat across from me, handing me two cards 'Elena want to join?' I said 'sorry sweetie, I have homework to do' she said pointing at her notebook.

I started playing with mom yelling black jack once in a while. Everyone was laughing about my excitement, when I looked up to ask if mom wanted to play another round I saw her and dad fade away.

I started screaming 'mommy, daddy please don't leave us' I pleaded 'Elena, stay with me' I said 'I will always stay with you' she said stroking my cheek and at the same moment Elena also started fading away 'No Elena, don't leave me!' I said crying 'ELENA! YOU PROMISED!'

I screamed waking up, tears streaming down my face I was soaking wet. I let my hands fall on the sheets and kept sobbing. I heard the door open and was blinded by fluorescent light.

I felt someone sitting behind me holding me tight 'shhh it's okay, just a bad dream' I heard someone say but the voice was muffled. 'Close your eyes I wont leave you.' I kept sobbing for a while but started to drowse and finally fell asleep trying to avoid dreaming about my family again.

I woke up a few times that night, but every time the voice told me it was okay and I closed my eyes again.

When I woke up again I looked at my alarm clock at the nightstand 7:30 AM I groaned. The person from last night was gone and I was alone again.

The door opened and Katherine walked in. 'Wake up Sophie, we are going to have so much fun together!' she said with a wicked smile, I shivered 'what's going on?' I asked 'Nothing, we have a meeting with Rebekah in her office' she looked at her watch 'right now!' and she dragged me out of the room.

When we were in Rebekah's office, Katherine pushed me in a chair holding me down with her hand on my shoulders. Rebekah was standing in front of me, leaning against her desk legs crossed and arms folded.

'I see our that our little girl has arrived safely' she said grinning. I was starring at my shoes 'Why am I here and where are we exactly?' I asked 'Well that's the reason I asked you into my office to tell you exactly what is going to happen to you.' She said.

'Sophie have you ever heard of vampires?' she asked I started laughing 'what kind of bull shit is this' I said still laughing, I felt Katherine pushing me back in the chair and looked up meeting Rebekah's red eyes with popping veins beneath them she opened her mouth showing fangs, fangs!

'Get away from me!' I started screaming trying to get as much distance between us as possible, which was impossible since Katherine was holding me down. 'Convinced now!' Rebekah said turning normal again. 'Yes, yes, yes please don't hurt me' I said frightened.

'Now we have your attention I'll tell you were you are' Rebekah continued 'we are in a highly secure research facility were we searching for a way to make humans more like us, but without the bloodlust and killing.'

'You're crazy' I said in horror. 'No we aren't we are even funded by a lot of people who really believe this is possible.

Sophie you are here because you'll be our first testsubject in this new trial that will start soon and if you try to escape which is likely to happen we will know exactly were you are, because you have a tracking device implanted in your spine which we can activate at any moment so it will function as a nerve block that will make you temporarily paralyzed.' She said still grinning.

'Katherine will escort you to every test and every activity you're involved with, is there anything I can provide you with before you will be escorted to your room?' she asked 'some books, pen, paper, a deck of cards maybe? It's not like I'm leaving anytime soon?' I said sadly 'No, you aren't' she confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine and I walked through the hallway. 'How did you sleep, last night?' she asked 'Just, fine' I said shyly 'don't lie I had to calm you down every hour because you were screaming' she said flatly, we walked to the end of the hallway were Katherine opened the door and let me in.

'What is this place?' I asked the room smelled like it hadn't been opened in a few years 'supply closet, pick what you like and when you're finished give it back to me and I'll make sure it ends up back here' Katherine said.

She turned the lights on. There were rows with books, notebooks, pencils and even a few games. I walked over to the shelves grabbing some books, paper, pencils and a deck of cards. We walked back to my room. I sat at my desk trying to let everything sink in.

I looked up and saw Katherine standing in the corner looking at me. 'Why were you here last night?' I asked 'I heard you screaming, so I looked through the window and saw you' she said 'You were pretty messed up, you kept asking for your sister and you kept screaming so I had to interfere.'

I was dumbstruck, why did she care so much about me? I felt my stomach rumble 'Is there anyway I could get something to eat, a cheeseburger would be nice' I said groaning. 'Lunch starts in ten minutes, I will take you to the cafeteria and after that you will have a regular exam. She opened the door and we started walking to the cafeteria.

I was standing in line in the cafeteria; Katherine was standing in the corner watching me.

I got my plate with what they call mac and cheese, I looked around there weren't many people sitting at the cafeteria. I saw two girls sitting alone in the corner and walked over to them luckily Katherine was standing at the other end of the room still watching me.

'Can I join you?' I asked 'sure take a seat' the dark skinned girl with dark hair said. I sat down 'I'm Bonnie by the way' the girl said 'and that's Caroline' she said pointing at the blond haired girl sitting next to her 'Nice to meet you' she said mumbling 'what's wrong with her?' I asked 'she got back from isolation, she's still a little grumpy' she said laughing 'right Care'

'Oh shut up you would be grumpy too, if Sage was your guard.' She groaned 'who's Sage?' I asked 'the woman with the red hair standing next to the trashcan' Caroline said.

I looked up she was tall, strong and didn't look like she wanted any sort of protest. 'I was arguing with her and she didn't like it' Caroline continued 'who's your guard' I asked Bonnie 'Rose, she's standing next to Sage' she answered.

'Who's yours?' they both asked 'Katherine, she standing over there' I said pointing towards her. They turned and both shivered 'what?' I asked 'she's the most feared guard around here.' Bonnie said whispering 'I also heard she sedates people with an overdose so they get a lot of accidents after they wake up' Caroline added 'might explain these' I said turning my head towards them showing my stitches, they gasped.

'I fainted a few times' I shrugged 'she did that to you?' they both asked in horror. 'I guess but she's nice to me sometimes, but most of the time she is cold and then I'm afraid because she is really unpredictable when she's like that.'

'How long have you been here?' they both asked again 'I don't know few days, I guess and you?'

'Care three years and I two and a half' Bonnie said. 'How old are you?' Caroline asked 'sixteen' 'How were you taken?' she continued 'I was walking through an alley, why?'

'Caroline, has this weird theory about…' Bonnie froze and here eyes grew wide. I felt someone grab my shoulder and looked up, Katherine was standing next to me 'ladies, if you would like to excuse us we have some business to take care of' she said with a wicked smile.

'Sure no problem' they both stuttered and Katherine squeezed my shoulder and dragged me out of the cafeteria.

'We have to take those stitches out, before they get infected' Katherine said with a smirk and we walked over to a room with a metal table, a lot of machines and medical equipment; an operating theatre, I gulped and she slammed the door behind us.

* * *

She closed the door and locked it. She grabbed me, slammed me on the table; my head hitting the table, I shrieked.

'Because I gave you to much sedative according to your blonde friend, I can't give you anything while I take out your stitches, that would be dangerous you might trip or fall.' She said sarcastically 'she's lying, she doesn't know anything' I pleaded 'exactly she doesn't know anything' Katherine said putting on some gloves.

'If you lay very still you might only feel a little bit of a burning feeling' she turned away I tried to sit up to see what she was going to do, but I realized that I couldn't move my lower body 'Why can't I move' I said hysterically 'I activated your nerve block' she said flatly and walked back to me with tweezers and a scissor 'now don't move or it will hurt' she said stern and started removing my sutures.

It was excruciating; every time she ripped out a suture it felt like my head was on fire, a low groan or muffled scream escaped my mouth once in a while, tears streaming down my face.

When she was finished, she ripped of her gloves and leaned over me saying 'wasn't that bad, was it?' she walked out of the room and Rebekah walked in 'our little girl is early today!' she said with excitement.

She listened to my heart and measured my blood pressure 'perfect' she said she walked over to the trays with equipment and grabbed a syringe. She walked back to me and placed the syringe in my arm taking a few tubes of blood 'that's it for today, you might feel a little dizzy, I advice you to take some rest and you're able to walk again' she walked over to an intercom and pushed the button 'Katherine could you please fetch Sophie for me, thank you.' and she released the button.

Katherine walked in 'Finished?' she asked 'Yes, her next procedure is planned in two days' Katherine nodded and was waiting for me to stand up.

I on the other hand was not standing up anytime soon, I was exhausted. Katherine sighed and picked me up, walking out of the room. I was leaning against her shoulder drowsing 'I'll get you something to eat' she said and we walked over to the cafeteria. She placed me at one of the tables and walked over to the kitchen.

Bringing back a bowl of soup, I grabbed a spoon and started eating. Katherine sat across from me not saying anything until I was finished. 'Lets hope this will help with the dizziness' she said walking over to me helping me stand up.

When I stood dark spots were blurring my vision, I grabbed Katherine for support 'still not ready I guess' she said, I nodded she picked me up again and she carried me out of the cafeteria. I rested my head against her shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm introducing a love intrest in Sophie's life who will it be? Tell me who would you like to see?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. My grades were pretty bad I had to work my ass of to get it back to normal. Happy holidays from my family to yours. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Katherine and I walked over to the cafeteria for breakfast. I got my plate and searched for Bonnie and Caroline, they were sitting at the same table and I walked over to them. 'Morning' I said sitting across from them.

'Sorry, I froze yesterday I couldn't help it she was standing there from out of nowhere' bonnie said.

'No problem, I just want to know what Caroline's theory is' I said taking a bite of my sandwich 'when I was eighteen my mom died. I lived in the house for a year but wasn't able to pay all the bills so they kicked me out, after that I lived on the streets for a year or so. The last thing I remember is that I was walking through an alley I felt a sting and I woke up here. And here I'm three years later I'm 23 years old and I don't know what champagne tastes like' she said.

'I am an orphan, my mom left me on the streets. I was pretty rebellious; when I was old enough I left the orphanage and went out looking for my mom. Two and a half years ago I was also walking through an alley and I woke up here.' Bonnie continued 'so you see there's a connection between the people who are being held here and when you told me you were also kidnapped in an alley, I only have one question left' Caroline said 'do you have any family and were do you live?'

I gulped I didn't want to talk about my family not now 'I am an orphan too and I was done with the orphanage so I left and lived on the streets for three years' I said.

'I told you there was a connection!' Caroline said almost screaming. 'Sit your ass down, do you want to go to isolation again?' Bonnie hissed 'sorry' Caroline mumbled.

I looked around the cafeteria; it was an open area with rows of benches and white walls. I looked at all the people coming in and out. All looking exhausted and without any hope. At last my eyes ended up staring in these beautiful blue eyes, they had a sparkle in them, eyes that hadn't lost hope.

'Sophie's in love!' I heard Caroline chuckle. 'Who's he?' I asked blushing 'That's Matt Donovan' Bonnie said. 'He's just perfect' I mumbled 'Sophie you're drooling' Caroline said laughing. 'Let me drool' I chuckled 'whatever makes you happy' they both said,

'I have another question, yesterday when Katherine took my stitches out Rebekah came, performed some basic tests and told Katherine that my first procedure is tomorrow, do you know what kind of procedure?'

'Nothing special you only wont be able to eat solid food for a while, but you'll be fine' Caroline said calm

'What do you mean, what are they going to do?' I said panicked 'don't worry; they only are going to insert a chip so they can measure your blood pressure and body fluids. And after you have it implanted, your body might reject it so they will give you lots of anti-rejection medication and antibiotics. Because of that you'll be very weak and they will give you food through a feeding tube.' Bonnie said with a soothing voice.

'Are you okay, you look pale?' Caroline asked 'Uh yeah I'm fine, I just need some air' I said standing up and felt someone support me from behind, I looked up. Katherine was standing next to me.

'okay?' she asked 'Just need some fresh air' I repeated.

'Lets go for a walk' we walked out of the cafeteria. She opened a door and walked in I followed, we walked up the stairs. When we were on top of the stairs she pressed some buttons next to a door and it flew open.

We stepped out of the door and the wind blew in my face, shivers running down my spine. 'Wait here, I'll be back soon' and she walked back inside.

When she came back she had a coat and blanket in her hands. She walked over to me and handed me the coat, I put it on and she wrapped the blanket around me. Even with the coat and blanket I kept shivering.

We were on the roof of the research center; winter was coming, it was cloudy and the trees lost all of there leaf. The sharp wind cut into my face, I walked further to the edge and sat down a few inches from the edge. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and looked around the premises.

There were two gates at each of them at least four guards. Further around the fence there were guards patrolling around every 200 yards. Katherine sat down next to me and looked at the guards 'impressive don't you think?' she asked.

'Impressive: no, annoying: yes' I answered 'do you need to do it to?' I asked pointing at the guards.

'Only when you're asleep, which doesn't happen a lot lately' she said flatly, I blushed and buried my face in the blanket. 'Are you cold?' she asked, I looked up 'no I'm fine'

'Lets get inside your lips are turning blue' she stood up and pulled me on my feet.

We walked back inside, going down the stairs, into the hallway. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was dressed, I walked back to my room and looked at all the stuff I got from the supply closet.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed some paper and pencils. When the pencil hit the paper everything went fast, after I drew a few lines I started staring at the wall, my pencil flying around the paper.

When I looked back at the paper, I heard my pencil drop on the floor. I kept starring at the paper, I drew my family all of them: mom, dad, Elena and I all together.

I grabbed the drawing and ripped it into pieces, I looked for a trashcan but didn't find one. I sighed and stuffed the pieces under the mattress. I grabbed a book from the shelf and sat on the ground, trying to set my mind off of things.

Hours past and I was already halfway through my book when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Katherine standing in the doorpost. 'I hope you're hungry because this will be the last thing you eat before surgery tomorrow.' She said.

'No, I'm fine' I said, continuing to read. 'Whatever' she said and she closed the door and locked it. A few chapters before the end I felt my stomach rumble.

I walked over to the door and slammed it. Katherine opened 'Yes?' she asked 'Could I get something to eat?' I asked 'You had to eat when I offered you, it's now to late. You're surgery is scheduled in a few hours' she said harsh and closed the door.

I walked back to my bed and grabbed the book. I finished it not long afterwards; I turned of the lights and closed my eyes. Drifting of in an unstable sleep.

* * *

**A/N: don't forget to leave a comment it can help me a lot. Should I continue with the Sophie/Matt relationship**


	7. Chapter 7

I felt someone pick me up from the bed, I opened my eyes and saw Katherine she was wearing navy blue scrubs. She placed me on a hospital bed 'what time is it?' I asked still sleepy '6AM' she said grabbing a blanket out of a bag.

I was shivering and realized that I wasn't wearing my pajamas; I was wearing a thin hospital gown. 'You undressed me!' I said screaming 'Oh stop pouting, nothing I haven't seen before' she said smirking. She laid the blanket over my legs up to my waist, she opened the door and we rolled through the hallway.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my hands were shaking. She opened a door and we went in, it was small room with a few cabinets. She grabbed a stethoscope, put it in her ears and pressed it against my chest. I shivered from the cold metal touching my skin. 'Deep breaths, please' she said pressing one hand against my back, I did as she asked and after that she measured my blood pressure.

After that she walked over to the cabinets and pulled out an IV needle and tube. She put on a pair of gloves and connected the needle to the tube, she walked over to me holding the needle in the air with one hand and the other one held straight forward.

'Your arm' she commanded. I was about to raise my arm, when she impatiently grabbed it. It was shaking roughly 'could you at least try to hold it still' she said groaning, I tried my best but after a few minutes I heard Katherine say: 'Oh, for gods sake' and she jammed the needle in my arm. I shrieked, tears escaping from my eyes.

She grabbed a bandage and put in on my IV. She slammed a button and another door opened. We rolled in; we were in the OR, people wearing navy blue scrubs were everywhere looking up from what they were doing.

Rebekah walked over to us 'you can lay her on the table and put her under we will start in a few minutes' she said and walked over to a few people standing in front of a big screen with x-rays on it.

'What's that for?' I asked pointing at the screen 'nothing' Katherine said while she picked me up and laid me on the table. She laid the blanket up to my lower stomach; she removed my gown from my stomach and drew an incision line on it.

After that she grabbed a surgical mask and put it on, she picked up a syringe with a white liquid in it and held a gas mask in her other hand. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest, that's how scared I was.

She put the syringe in my IV and pushed the plunger slowly. I felt the mask touch my face and heard Katherine count down, before I passed out.

* * *

_Beep… beep… beep… _

My body was sore, every muscle was burning and my skin was on fire.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

I heard people talk, but it was dimmed.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

What is that bloody noise! I opened my eyes and saw a bunch of wires connected to my chest. I gave a pull and ripped them of; instead of beeping a high-pitched noise appeared. 'Stop it!' I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut and covering my ears.

Above the screeching sound and by the fact I had my ears covered; I heard curtains being slammed open. The noise stopped 'Sophie, what the hell' I slowly opened my eyes, Katherine was standing next to the bed with the wires in her hand 'don't you ever dare to do that again!' she said viciously.

'it was annoying' I said simply 'oh please' she mumbled. Rebekah walked in 'is she alright?' 'Just fine, she ripped of her electrodes.' Well, fix it, check her sutures, give her something to eat and start with the anti-rejection meds and antibiotics. I don't want to waste any time' Rebekah said turning around and paced out of my room.

I stared at the curtain and let my eyes proceed through the room: there were two carts loaded with medical supplies, a lot of machines built in the wall above me and a bedside table in front of me. 'Are you ready?' Katherine asked impatiently, still holding the wires.

I nodded and laid back; she walked over to me and opened the top of my gown placing the electrodes on my chest. 'Did it all work out?' I asked shyly 'just fine, nothing special once you're recovered the real fun starts' she said smirking, covering my chest.

She walked over to one of the carts putting on some gloves and grabbing some medicine bottles, syringes and needles . She walked back to me, laying it out on the bedside table in front of me.

She lifted my blankets and gown, examining my sutures; touching them at some places. I gritted my teeth and let out a soft groan 'it looks a little red, does it hurt when I touch it?' she asked repeating her previous action.

'Just a little' I said cool 'yeah sure' she chuckled. She put a syringe in a medicine bottle and filled it until the top. She put it in my IV and pushed the plunger rapidly, after that she filled another two with a different substance, but instead of putting them in my IV she came closer to me and reached out to my face, connecting the syringe to a tube and pushing the plunger.

'Was that tube already there?' I asked touching it, a bandage was guiding it to the right sight of my face. 'Yes it was, I put it in when you arrived here.' She answered

'Where's it for' I asked 'you see; the first thing I gave you was an antibiotic, I must give it to you through you IV otherwise it wont be fully effective. The same counts for the anti-rejection medication, the only difference is that I must give it to you through your feeding tube' she said picking up a larger syringe from the table filled with some kind of grayish liquid.

'What's that?' I asked 'dinner!' she said cheery 'seriously' I mumbled 'seriously' she repeated connecting it to the tube. 'Ready' she asked 'yeah, sure getting gray slush injected through a tube in my stomach, is a dream coming through' I said sarcastically 'deep breaths' she said while pushing the plunger.

I tried to but the feeling it gave me made me gag 'keep trying, I'm almost done' she said. When she was finished she threw all of the used syringes in the thrash can and grabbed a new one 'another one' I hollered 'this was your first time being fed through a tube your stomach might react to it and the anti-rejection meds can kick in at any moment now, which will make you feel nauseous and weak. So I will put you to sleep and hope you might sleep some of it of, before we give you your next dose.' She said pushing the needle in and administering me the narcotic.

By the time she had left I was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was horrible, I puked up my breakfast and meds; so the nurse had to give me a new dose.

I felt like crap for the rest of the morning and didn't want to see anyone. Around lunchtime the same nurse came in with my 'lunch'. I buried my head in my pillow and pulled the covers over my head. 'Get out!' I moaned.

'Sophie, sweetie don't be so silly there's nothing to worry about.' She said childishly. I ignored her and held tight to the blankets.

It was silent for a few minutes I started to relax letting the blankets go loose, when they were ripped of the bed 'what the hell!' I shouted looking up.

'You know it's not polite to ignore the people that are only here to help' Katherine said stern 'maybe I don't want to be helped' I scoffed. She slapped me in the face and grabbed it soon after that squeezing it tight. 'You keep that little attitude of yours down a couple notches our I will let you get strapped down or sent you to isolation without any care.' She said grabbing the syringe and putting it in the tube.

'Understood?' she asked 'understood' I said while she pushed the plunger. 'Nurse, could you please fetch some syringes and meds for the little one?' she asked releasing me 'be right back' the nurse said and she left the room 'I don't need any…' I muttered.

'Ah shush, no arguing remember?' Katherine said. I groaned when the nurse came in with four fully loaded syringes, she handed them over to Katherine followed by some whispering. 'Alright then' Katherine said while she gave me two shots in my arm 'what are you doing!' I shrieked.

'New meds, just relax. Lets hope these wont make you vomit' she said grabbing the other two and putting them in my IV one by one. 'And to top that stronger antibiotics, since your wound is still infected.' She said finishing the last shot. 'You can leave now' she said to the nurse. The nurse left and I leaned over the side to grab my blankets from the floor.

'Let me help you' Katherine said walking over 'Just stop!' I yelled 'I am just trying to help' Katherine said 'Yeah, sure just like the last couple of days. I'm sick of you and your little games, you don't even care about me only about yourself' I scoffed 'I don't know what your talking about' she mumbled 'Oh, stop pretending. When I'm hurt, scared or alone your nice to me, but when I'm okay or even make a snarky comment you're a bitch to me and hurt me. So be a bitch or be nice but not both because I can't take this any longer' I said angry.

'You need to know that I didn't do this for myself, but for my sister and this was the only way to get closer to her.' she said walking to the door. 'If you need me you push the button at your remote and I know you don't want me to be here right now, but know that I will always stay with you.' She said walking out closing the door behind her.

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be; she was doing the "I don't know what you're talking about I'm trying to help you" act. I buried my head in my pillow and groaned. I looked at the remote and grabbed it, my thumb already on the button. But quickly dropped it.

I was lonely, but not desperate. I looked around the room but there was no TV. I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling, since Katherine had left no nurse came in to check up on me or give me my medicine. Around 10 PM I felt the skin around my sutures starting to burn and realized that the painkillers were starting to wear off.

She was trying to make me push the button, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. I curled up under my blankets and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning I couldn't take it anymore. Katherine had won she could do anything she wanted with me. I desperately grabbed the remote and pushed it and kept pushing it. Katherine strolled in with a smile from ear to ear on her face. 'What can I help you with?' she asked 'it hurts' I squeaked 'of course it hurts, it's a nasty infection you have there' she said grinning.

'I'm sorry, okay I will do everything you want, but please give me something to stop the pain.' I pouted 'everything?' she asked 'yes everything, you win I'll be your test subject. Please help me!' I cried 'Nurse!' Katherine shouted. A nurse came in 'yes?' she asked 'give Sophie some of or strongest antibiotics and prepare her to be sent to examination room 1' Katherine said flat 'anything else?' the nurse asked again.

'No nothing' she mumbled looking at my charts 'but, what about my painkillers' I stuttered 'you wont need them anymore' Katherine said 'but…' 'I want her ready in 15 minutes' Katherine said walking out of the room. The nurse came over to me, gave me the antibiotics and set me free from the feeding tube and the IV, but kept the needle in by covering it up with and inch thick bandage. She walked over to a dresser and grabbed a navy blue sweatpants and a grey shirt with long sleeves.

I put on the pants and the nurse helped me with the shirt making sure my IV was held in place. After I was dressed and my hair was combed, I lifted up my shirt to look at the scar. The infection that was burning like hell had disappeared 'where did it go?' I said as I looked at a little scar that was left. 'And how could such a small thing hurt like bitch' I mumbled 'language!' I heard the nurse shout.

I sighed and walked over to the mirror 'What the hell' I shouted looking at my reflection; the bags under my eyes were huge, my eyes were bloodshot and my hair was thin really thin. 'Please walk with me' the nurse said pushing me down to the hallway. My legs were burning after the first few steps.

By the time we reached the elevator I was exhausted. The doors opened and I saw Rebekah standing in front of me. 'I'll take over now' she barked at the nurse grabbing my hand digging her nails in my bandage, I shrieked. Rebekah didn't notice and dragged me in the elevator.

She pushed a button and we dropped four stories, while standing in the elevator she didn't release me and kept adding pressure on my hand. When the doors opened we stepped out and walked to the examination room. Rebekah opened the door as we went in I saw Katherine standing with a clipboard in her hand. Rebekah walked over to Katherine taking over the clipboard, looking at it.

'First we have to weigh her' Rebekah said 'after that measure her length and get the chip working' she continued. Katherine nodded and took me to a scale at the other end of the room. I stepped on it and Katherine called the numbers '121 pounds' 'according to the last measurements she weight 143 pounds, which means she dropped 22 pounds.' Rebekah said writing down the information.

I stepped of the scale and walked over to a yardstick standing against it with my back Katherine calling the number again '5 foot 7 inches' Rebekah writing it down again. Katherine picked me up and laid me down on the table. Rebekah pushed some buttons on a remote and a flat screen turned on.

Showing a picture of me with my name, place of birth, age, and gender and next to that a scheme of data. 'It's working' Katherine said. 'It has been turned on, doesn't say it works' Rebekah said walking over to me.

From all of a sudden she grabbed me by the throat and squeezed it shut, I tried to push her of me trying to breath. An alarming noise came from the screen and Rebekah let go of me 'Now it's working' she said grinning. I was leaning over the table coughing, trying to catch my breath.

'Get her started on the trial, she's ready' Rebekah said to Katherine while walking out of the room. Katherine helped me sit up and rubbed me on my back 'Inhale' she said slowly 'and exhale' She let go of my back, put on a pair of gloves and removed the bandage from my hand. My skin had ruptured there was blood everywhere. I gulped 'who did this?' Katherine asked 'I guess Rebekah squeezed my hand to firm' I said shallow.

'Your IV is still in place and you don't need stitches, only an new bandage' she said letting go of my hand and grabbing something from behind. She hung it on an IV stand and connected the tube on my IV. Once it was connected and Katherine put a new bandage on it a red liquid started to run down the tube.

Katherine sat down next to me. 'Should I give you something for your hand' she asked 'no it's okay' I said. There was an awkward silence between us for the rest of the hour, when the bag was empty; Katherine threw it away and put an even thicker bandage around my hand.

'I'll take you to the cafeteria, so you can get your strength back and then I'll take you to your room' she said helping me of the table. When we walked through the hallway I noticed that my legs weren't burning anymore, we got by the elevator and the doors opened. Once in Katherine pushed a button and we went up one story. 'My legs were burning before I got down there and now nothing is wrong' I said looking up, the doors opened and we walked to cafeteria.

'Must be an absolute miracle' Katherine chuckled 'what was in that bag?' I asked worried 'nothing special, a normal IV drip and modified vampire blood.' she said 'vampire blood' I stuttered 'that's the trial you'll be made into the newest breed of vampires; the one that doesn't need blood to survive.' Katherine said excited

'and you think I'm going to let you continue this mad scientist project on me' I said 'of course you are, we can always kill you if you don't cooperate' She said. I gulped and we entered the cafeteria. I got my plate and sat at a table. Caroline and Bonnie were to busy or to sick to join me. I ate my food and waited for Katherine to pick me up.

Once I was in my room I saw something laying on my desk, I walked over and saw my drawing taped together. 'Who did this?' I asked shocked, stumbling back to Katherine 'sweetie, just lay down there is nothing on your desk' Katherine said reassuring her 'don't call me sweetie and there is a drawing on my desk that I ripped into pieces.' I said running back to my desk.

When I was there the drawing was gone 'Where did it go' I screamed 'You did this, you're trying to make me look crazy' I cried. 'Sweetie, you're hallucinating there is nothing there.' 'THERE WAS!' I screamed running to her trying to hit her 'YOU'RE A LIAR' I screamed hitting her in the face.

'Ahhh' I moaned when a felt a sting in my neck 'You bitch' I said groggy 'It's for the better' Katherine said holding me tight. My eyes started to close and I started to feel my knees wobble.

'You're a liar' I whispered before I fell into Katherine's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"While I was drifting in my subconscious I heard people talking 'She's starting to wake, should we get Rebekah' I heard someone say 'No, Katherine is first on call' I heard another one say. 'I'll get Katherine after she is awake' the first one said. I wanted to get up but couldn't somehow my arms and legs were strapped down 'why can't I move' I mumbled. 'She's still hallucinating, should we give her something?' the second asked 'There is no need to give her something or to bring me over, I'm here' I heard Katherine speak 'Lena, are you there?' I asked 'You two can leave now, I'll take care' she said. My eyes fluttered open, Katherine was sitting on the side of my bed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"'You're awake' she said stroking my cheek with her right hand while turning the drawing to my face with her left hand 'you did have it' I said trying to sit up again. 'I wouldn't do that sweetie, you have been out for a while and you are strapped down' she said still stroking my cheek. 'I see your image of me hasn't changed over the years' she said smiling pointing at the drawing. 'What do you mean?' I asked confused 'Sophie, sweetie, it's me Elena' Katherine said. My mouth fell open with shock. There was no way that Katherine could be Elena. Yes, she calls me sweetie, she plays black jack with me, she strokes my cheek just like Elena and she looks like her. But there was no way that Katherine was Elena no it couldn't. If it was true she would know my nickname. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"'If you're Elena' I said suspicious 'what is my nickname she gave me when I was six?' I asked 'You're making my life so easy right now, Soph.' Elena said laughing while ripping of the straps 'Elena, It's really you!' I shrieked grasping her holding her tight 'I missed you so much Soph, so much' Elena said releasing me 'You've grown in such a beautiful young woman' she said stroking my cheek. 'Why did you leave, when I needed you the most' I cried 'Shhh, it's okay. It's not your fault.' She said wiping my tears 'Rebekah kidnapped me when I was visiting mom and dad's grave, she stood there from out of nowhere.' Elena explained 'so that makes you a vampire?' Sophie asked 'No, thank god' she said I sighed with relief. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"'But why didn't you tell me sooner? I asked 'I had to win Rebekah's trust first this was my first assignment. Now that I treated you like she does with all her 'patients', I can do all your procedures without her being in the room to check up on me.' She explained, grabbing my hands looking at the bandage 'I'm sorry, about how I threated you physically and emotionally. I had to earn her trust and I, I' she stuttered 'Lena, you could make it up to me by getting my feet free and stitching up my hand It actually hurts a lot' I said lying down again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"'Of course I'll be back soon' she said walking out of the room and coming back with gloves on and a bag in her hand. She laid everything down on the side table. 'How did you learn all this?' I asked while she laid a towel under my hand and started unwrapping my hand 'Rebekah taught me how' she said looking at my hand 'I'll take the IV out and place it higher, but first I'll numb it up.' She said picking up the syringe 'you like it?' I kept asking 'First I didn't because of Rebekah's purpose with it, but now I try to use it for the good' she said pushing the needle in. 'Ahhh' I gasped 'you still have the same reaction as when you were six' she said smirking taking the syringe out. 'I'm sorry I'm such a wimp' I groaned. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Elena chuckled taking the IV out, grabbing the tweezers and thread and started stitching me up. 'Elena?' 'Yes, sweetie' she said wrapping a bandage around my hand 'I want to go home' I said chocking on my own words 'me too' she said grabbing a new IV needle and pushing it in the inside of my elbow wrapping another bandage around it. 'What are we going to do?' 'We have to hope the trial works' Elena said careful 'you mean waiting for me to become a vampire or to die' I said starting to sob 'You're not turning into a vampire for real only temporary' Elena hissed 'I modified it even further, when you take it you'll get the looks of a vampire and the abilities. It also heals your injuries, but you have to take the night before we escape. For now I give you Rebekah's version, which does the same with giving you the looks but not with the abilities and its activated only when they make you angry, sad or hurt. The genes will be activated and release the hormone that will give you the abilities of a vampire' she explained further ripping off the straps on my feet, helping me stand up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" 'What's next?' 'You have to get your daily bag and after that you can go to your room again' Elena said walking out of the room with me. 'One thing when we're walking around or anyone else is around or Rebekah is around, I'm Katherine the bitch and you will know when I'm a bitch' She said sharp 'Understood!' 'Understood' I nodded. Going into another room I sat down on the table and Elena connected a new bag on my IV. When it was empty we walked to my room and I started to think about a plan to get out of here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"'Sophie wake up.' Elena said shaking me by the shoulders 'No, Lena please five more minutes' I groaned crawling under my blankets. 'No more five minutes, get your ass out of bet or I'll drag you to breakfast' Elena said annoyed. Oh for the love of God she was playing the Katherine part. 'Alright' I said swinging my legs over the bed. Elena shoved a pile of clothes in my hands. 'You can go to breakfast if you change first' I looked at the clothes; they were the same sweatpants and shirt I was wearing now. I quickly changed and walked out of the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" Bonnie and Caroline were back and sitting at the exact same spot I sat down 'there she is' Caroline said excited 'you were gone for almost a week' Bonnie said 'are you okay it took so long and we weren't sure if you were coming back.' Caroline said 'I'm fine and I'm sorry it took so long, a lot of things came up' I explained 'like what?' Caroline asked. 'Like the fact that Katherine is my sister Elena and that she is helping me out and I'm taking you with me' I whispered 'That bitch is your sister' Caroline whispered 'She's not a bitch that was all an act to win Rebekah's trust.' I said a little bit offended./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" 'But how are we going to escape?' Bonnie asked. 'Rebekah kidnapped me to turn me into the newest breed of vampires, but Elena already has a plan to turn that into our advantage' I explained 'Turning you in a vampire is going to be our escape' Caroline said skeptical 'temporary vampire; Elena modified a lot of the blood that she will give me when we are going to escape' 'but what happens if Rebekah kills you during the trial, you'll be a vampire' Bonnie said worried 'we have just started and they are only giving me the blood, Elena said that it will take at least two weeks before they start experimenting that should give us enough time to get the hell out of here' I said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"'Are you in?' I asked. They exchanged glances 'we're in' they said. I stood up and walked over to a bin to throw away my food. When I bumped into someone and my plate fell on the ground. I kneeled down to pick it up, but at the same time a guy was going down to so we hit each other with our heads. 'I'm sorry' he apologized 'doesn't matter' I responded looking up and looked in his clear blue eyes. Matt Donovan was in front of me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"'You shouldn't be sorry I should have watched where I was going' I stuttered. He chuckled 'what's your name?' he asked 'Sophie' I said blushing 'well nice to meet you Sophie' he said smiling pulling me up. 'Me too' I said still blushing looking at him while he walked away. I felt someone grab me by my shoulders 'You should be more careful' Elena chuckled. I turned around 'It wasn't my fault, just like he said' I whispered 'Katherine!' Rebekah's voice echoed and the whole cafeteria went silent 'I hope you have something important to tell your patient, otherwise you're just wasting time' she continued 'just telling Sophie here that she needs to watch where she is going, she might hurt herself and that could slow the trial down.' Elena explained 'I glad to hear that, that means I've trained you well' Rebekah said while walking out 'Let's go' Elena said stern ' and look miserable' she added and we walked out./span /p 


	10. Chapter 10

'So do you have a plan?' I asked sitting on the table, looking at blood dripping into the IV. 'Next week a new security system will be uploaded over night; this means that all the cameras and electronic doors will be turned off. From that moment we have 2 hours to escape.' Elena said looking at blueprints of the building. 'And after that? Where are we going after we escape?' I asked 'we'll see after we escape, after all we have to get out first.' Elena mumbled. 'Are your friends in?' she asked 'yep' I said popping the p.

'I thing that Sage en Rose both have to be in the conference room for the presentation of the new system and schedules.' Elena said folding the blueprints and putting them in her pocket. 'Why don't you have to be there?' I asked 'because you're classified as an unstable patient and you need 24/7 guidance' Elena explained 'so I'm a lunatic' I giggled 'totally' Elena laughed.

'So I've to survive one more week?' I asked 'yes, but Rebekah wants the first results of the trial in 5 days, so we have to double the amount of blood to make it happen.' Elena said grabbing another blood bag and replacing it for the empty one. 'She wants to see me as a vampire' I said 'Yes, indeed' Elena said walking over to the cupboard grabbing a little box out of it and handing it over to me.

'What's that?' I asked 'Tramadol, since the transition might discomfort you' she said handing it over 'discomfort me, this stuff is used to knock people out!' I shrieked 'I rather give you something that to strong then to weak, I don't know if it will hurt. You're patient zero remember' she said rubbing my back. 'Your bag is empty' she said taking the IV out. 'Lets go' and we walked out. 'What time is it?' I asked shuffling trough the hallway '11 o'clock and lift your feet up.' Elena said.

'Sorry, just feeling dizzy don't want to fall' I mumbled 'lets get up to the roof for some air' Elena said grabbing me by my arm and taking me to the stairs. At the top she grabbed a jacket and blankets, handing them over. When I had everything on, Elena looked down at me. 'I forgot you don't have shoes' she said grabbing another blanket. 'Sit down' she ordered, I did so and she wrapped a blanket around my feet and checked if everything was covered and lastly she put a scarf around my neck and a hat over my head. She put a jacket and opened the door.

Freezing cold wind blew in and I started shivering right away. She lifted me up and we went outside. We sat close to the edge Elena holding me tight. All the trees had lost their leaves and there was a little blanket of snow covering the grounds. 'Feeling better?' Elena asked 'much' I said leaning closer, Elena stroking my check. 'I hope the plan works' I mumble 'it will, I'll get you, Bonnie and Caroline out.' She said picking me up 'your lips are blue again, lets get some food' 'can I keep the blanket?' I asked 'not this one, they'll notice, I'll get you another one' she said closing the door and started unwrapping me.

'And I'll get you a some shoes' she said while we walked down the stairs. We walked in the hallway 'and I never want to see you on the roof again, understood' Elena shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me close to her. I winced and looked up seeing Rebekah standing further along the hallway. 'Understood, I promise please don't hurt me, please…' I played along. 'Good girl' Elena said releasing me from her grip. 'Now get your ass over to the cafeteria and eat or I'll push a feeding tube down your throat.' She shouted while I turned around and walked over to the cafeteria and stood in line.

I sat across from Bonnie and Caroline 'everything is planned out, this day next week by midnight' I whispered 'oh my god, I never thought this would happen, but you did' Caroline shrieked 'keep your voice down' Bonnie hissed. 'Sorry, just so excited' Caroline apoligised. 'Any more details?' Bonnie asked 'No, that's the only thing I can tell. You know before someone hears it' I said pointing towards Sage and Rose. They both nodded. We ate in silence, when they were finished and taken to their rooms I stayed until Elena picked me up.

The cafeteria started to get empty and there still was no sign of Elena. The cafeteria was empty now as I stared at my plate that was half empty. Where was Elena? I stood up, threw my food away and sat on the table starring at the door. After almost 40 minutes Elena stormed in 'I'm so sorry' she said 'lets go to get your bag' she said taking me to a room. I said on the table and Elena did what she did. When everything was set up, Elena grabbed a blanket from under the table. 'Here you go.' She said laying it out over my legs. 'Thanks' I said 'and…' she continued handing me a box. I opened it; inside were a pair of white converse.

'Oh wow' I mumbled 'you're welcome' Elena said 'why were you late?' I asked 'after you left to eat, I had a conversation with Rebekah. She wants to see you in two days instead of five.' she explained 'why the rush?' I asked ' I don't know' Elena said panicked 'I'm afraid she doesn't trust me anymore' she continued 'if she didn't trust you, she would be here don't you think.' I said 'doesn't matter, but we have to fasten it up.' She said hanging up another bag putting another IV in. 'I'm not your human pincushion' I groaned 'sorry, but Rebekah wants results and if she doesn't get them she will take over and you wont get free' she said putting a bandage around the new IV. 'And then you know what it's like to be a pincushion.' She said raising her brow 'sorry' I mumbled. 'Thought so' Elena said 'tomorrow after breakfast two bags, after lunch your one painkiller and before dinner two bags' she continued. 'But what if it starts to hurt like in 4 hours' I protested definitely not happy about the medication rules 'you press the button next to the door' Elena simply answered. I nodded and put my shoes on, after that we just waited until the bags were empty.

I was sitting at my desk reading some tear jerking love story when my door opened. 'Elena walked in with a plate of pasta and put it on my desk. 'How are you feeling? She asked handing me a fork and spoon 'I don't know still dizzy, my eyes feel puffy and my mouth hurts.' 'Do you want something for it' Elena asked examining my face, shinning a light around my eyes. 'Um…' 'How long is your mouth hurting?' she asked 'couple hours' I shrugged 'did it get worse?' she kept asking 'sort of' I whispered 'alright, I'll get you something, but first you eat something' she said while walking out. I put my fork in the pasta but as soon as it reached my mouth I lost all of my appetite.

'Please no needles, please no needles' I muttered. I stood up, changed into my pajamas and lay in bed. 'Something like a pill or a drink, no needles' I kept muttering 'no appetite' Elena noticed 'just not in the mood' I whispered. 'I guess it's from the trial' Elena said 'but I've something for the pain' she continued holding a syringe in her hand. 'Couldn't you find something less painful' I groaned 'not really unless you want to feel like crap for another hour.' She said grabbing my arm 'Could you at least do it gentle' I hollered pulling my arm back 'Soph, I know it's hard but you need to hold on for one more week and I know you can do that.' Elena said reassuring.

'Now give me your arm' she demanded holding her hand up I groaned giving her my arm 'please do it fast' I hissed 'AH, Jesus Christ' I shouted in agony while she put the needle in 'almost done' Elena said holding my arm tight. 'Hurry up' I cried 'okay, okay done' Elena said taking it out putting a bandage on my arm. 'What was that shit, it's fucking burning' I cried 'Tramadol.' Elena said trying to comfort me. 'This is the same shit I have to take tomorrow?' I asked 'It shouldn't burn, but the pills don't work like that and they work slower' Elena said. 'Just lay down you can zone out any moment' she said pushing me back in my pillows, tucking me in with a blanket. 'Still in pain' she asked 'no' I said rubbing my eyes. My eyes slowly closed as I heard Elena mumble something and walk away.


End file.
